lana_langfandomcom-20200214-history
Lana Lang (Prime Earth)
Lana Lang (of Prime Earth) was a childhood friend of Clark Kent/Superman, and one of the very few people who knows that Clark is Superman. Lana took over the role of female lead in Action Comic on November 06, 2013. She is currently dating the superhero Steel also known as John Henry Irons. Summary In September 2011, the entire DC Comics line was rebooted with a new continuity. In this new timeline, Lana was a childhood friend of Clark and has been privy to Clark's unusual abilities from an early age. She along with Clark and Pete Ross were jokingly calling themselves the Three Musketeers. Clark first reveals his powers to Lana after saving her from slipping off a hay silo. A farmer, who happened to be watching young Clark and Lana flips out when he saw both floating so he started firing at them with his shotgun. Clark succeeded to protect Lana from the bullets deflecting them with his body. They also shared mutual romantic feelings for each other during their youth. This was revealed in Action Comics' #15 and #25; while attending their senior prom, they almost shared a kiss, but was interrupted by news of Martha and Jonathan Kent's accident. Lana was one of the attendees at Clark's parents funeral. She was seen in the cemetery with Clark and sometime later, she gave him words of encouragement and reassurance when he began to doubt his decision to leave Smallville. Lana felt that Clark had too much to offer to simply stay in Smallville. The important thing to her, though, was that no matter where Clark went, if he ever came back to Smallville for a visit, he would always have family there in her. Ironically, Lana was the one who left Clark behind in Smallville to make her own mark on the world. However, before she left she reassured him that she would always love him. On Clark's last day in the Kent house, Lana and Pete are there with Clark to help see him off at the train station. She also appears in a flashback, where Clark with the help of his father, Jonathan, saved her cat by taking it out of a tree, in Superman/Batman #1. In Zero Year, Lana works as an electrical engineer on various projects around the world. She appears working on an oil tanker, which is in the heart of a coming storm in Gotham City. The ship's engine has seized in the storm but she refuses to abandon the ship as she can still help. While Superman tries to stop the storm and save the ships, Lana tries to fix the ship's engine. Superman realises he can't stop the storm but he can help stop Lana's tanker from being rammed by an abandoned cargo ship. Lana is struggling to get the engine going, finally admitting she is afraid that she will die in the water. At the end between Superman's strength and Lana getting the engines working, the ship is able to escape upright and mostly intact. Lana then wonders how were they able to be pulled to safety and says that it doesn't make sense but the ship's captain tells her to stop asking everything to make sense and if she hadn't kept going they would all be dead. When Lois visits Clark's apartment she finds a photograph of him with Lana and she asks him who is she and why they didn't eventually end up together living in his farm in Smallville. It is hinted that adult Clark still harbours romantic feelings for Lana. When Hector Hammond possessed Superman and created a "world of peace" for him in Superman issue #20, Lana reappears as an adult in one of Clark's visions as his wife living in their apartment in Metropolis and having a female puppy dog referring to it as their "daughter". She appears along with his parents, who are not dead, and have visited their son in the big city. This vision is interrupted by Orion who attacks Clark, leaving him screaming Lana's name. Fortunately Orion and Wonder Woman succeed to remove Hammond from Superman's mind but unknown to them, a decaying Lana from the dream world apparently still exists somewhere in the deep recesses of Superman's mind. A teenage Lana also appears in a fake memory of Clark's, created by the Psycho Pirate in order to break down his mental defenses. In the present day, Lana is in Venezuela and works deep underground in a drilling rig which accidentally releases a monster from the subterranean world. Lana grabs a security guard's dropped gun and fires at the beast, trying to slow it down so her coworkers can escape. Feeling excited but on the same time scared, she realizes that it was not the most clever thing to do. Fortunately, Superman arrives on the scene, having traced the tectonic disturbances he felt in Metropolis and battles the creature. He also figures out that Lana is on the scene, when he smells gardenias. When the monster blindsides him, shaking him like a ragdoll in front of Lana, he’s vaguely embarrassed. Superman thinks about how he still feels the need to impress Lana even though he’s dating Wonder Woman. Superman then is ready to throw a truck at the monster but Lana shouts to him that it's her truck. Superman knowing that it’s too late to salvage it, he throws the truck anyway, making Lana curse. Suddenly, he realizes that the monster is not roaring but actually it is trying to communicate. Then some missiles appear fired against the monster and Superman decides to destroy the drone planes that fired them. Lana reacts accordingly to the realization that Superman is helping the monster but she trusts him. After the battle ends, Superman takes the creature to the Fortress of Solitude and Lana decides to investigate the hole they were drilling to see if she can’t find a clue to this mystery, because she believes Superman might be interested in that. There she finds a huge room with evidence of another culture, which supposedly was the home of the creature. Lana is investigating the underground world she has discovered with the exploration leading her to a floating orb radiating energy. While walking in this cavern, a slew of giant monsters descend on her but she shoots them with her electric gun. Luckily Superman arrives to help her before she is crushed. Lana, who consistently calls him Clark even if he is in costume, then questions Superman's decision to save "Baka", the creature he battled earlier, let alone bring him back to the site. When the leader of the monsters appears, Superman engages into a fight with him and Lana fights alongside him with her gun. At the end Superman and the leader of the monsters, Ukur, decide to stop fighting and try to solve their problem by talking. It is revealed that the dreaded monsters, that attacked Lana earlier, are little wide-eyed looking creatures. Later they meet a group, which Ukur was working for and thought them dead, having sealed them accidentally, which arrives on wild looking floating creatures. Their culture is a matriarchy, so their leader, Queen Kokya, assumes Lana is in charge, bypassing Superman and referring to him as Lana's slave. Ukur also comments that Lana and Superman smell like a mated pair. The Queen then invites Lana and her "slave" into their kingdom to refresh themselves and discuss matters. It is later revealed that the self-sustaining energy globes are actually powered by the life essence of the meerkats and they are drained, painfully, to power this world. Seeing Superman with Lana, Baka and the Ghost Soldier, who at first warned Superman not to interfere in the matter, decide to save these creatures, battling the Imperial Subterranea and bringing down some of the cavern. After the fight, they get back to the surface, where the creatures are transformed into giant beasts in the yellow sun. Before Superman can corral them, the Ghost Soldier decides to save Lana by killing them. Lana seems to be shocked and horrified in the view of the dead creatures, who are now back to their normal form. After that Superman fights with the Soldier, being obviously upset from all the deaths around him, which he also had a part in. Watching him, Lana understands that he in part blames himself and can sense the unease he feels, remembering when Clark saw a puppy die in their youth. During the fight Lana blasts the Soldier to protect Superman and eventually Superman defeats him with his arctic breath. After Baka returns to the Underworld with Ukur, Lana and Clark sit down together and after Clark apologizes to her for a fifth time, she tells him that it is okay if he is sad, because they have lost everything they went there for. Powers and Abilities In the current continuity, Lana was given powers from the energies given off by Superman as he died. She has the basic power of flight and super-strength, but also a more complex superpower. She can now turn radiation into other forms of energy. Originally, it was thought that she could only absorb solar radiation. However, it was revealed that she could absorb other types of radiation and convert it just as proficiently. Her default use of this ability is to convert the stored radiation into electricity that she uses for different purposes. Her mastery of electrical energies has reached the point where she can channel enough energy to power most of Metropolis. Gallery Pictures 5905565-lana3.jpg|Action Comic #699 2.png|Superwoman Comic #4 V14.jpg|Superwoman Comic #14 12.jpg|Superwoman Comic #15 Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Lana Lang variations Category:Prime Earth Universe